The friendly shinigami
by wolfpackstories
Summary: I do not own mlp or naruto this is a fanfic and nothing more Rated t for violence and course language. This story is about a angel that had become the new shinigami but after seeing the ninja world he decided to help the innocents and bring justice to all but he wont be alone as some magical ponies will help him along the way.


Hey whats up everyone im back with an old story that I wrote awhile ago but forgot to post it lol so anyways leave a comment if you want me to continue this. Oh and this is rated t so no lemons sorry it is a my little pony parody lol.

The friendly shinigami

chapter 1

Friendship and happiness

Our story begins in the underworld where the souls of the shinigami were being sorted out by a young dark skinned man with long black hair wearing a black robe (darth maul apprentice robes). The man had handsome features he had a radiant smile as he had beautiful violet eyes he smiled at the innocent lives that his predecessor had in his stomach.

But frowned and prayed to kami to the not so innocents as he sent the souls of sinners to hell. He didnt like it but it was the laws and he didnt like looking in their lives as their lives were horrifying. He didnt hate ot pity humanity it was the sinners he didnt like mostly rapist killers and molestors. He made a few exceptions such as stealing. But only to those that stole for their families and children and not to those that steal from the innocents that had worked so hard to get the items that they steal.

The young man sighed as he just judged a million souls thanks to clones. He sighed as he was selected to become the new shinigami for kami because he was great at sorting things out and that he could summon up millions of clones in an instant. The shinigami was named tenshi as he was one of kamis angels. But he wasnt the serious type of person infact he mostly goofed off. He mostly spent his time reading books watching tv or people. But dispite goofing off he enjoys helping the innocent people. He had helped thousands before becoming the new shinigami.

He helped ninjas stop fighting gave food and provisions to the towns that were falling do to tyrants and that. He still helps the innocents as he viewed the world in a different light. Thanks to his friends that had shown him the light. He was once a cold hearted and was a serious angel. But after meeting a certain pink pony his life changed for the better as he watched the cystal ball that showed smiling and happy people. Living their life to the fullest and enjoying life with smiles on their faces.

But he frowned and was horrified as he stopped in konoha he saw something that had caused him to shed a tear. Because he had just seen a giant mob that was chasing an eight year old boy. But the shinigami knew who the boy was because he looked like the man and the woman that he had befriended and were in purgatory. Tenshi knew that he had to help the boy that was about to get beaten and by the looks of it killed. So he teleported as he let his clones do the work for him.

Meanwhile in konoha

The young eight year old boy that was known as the demon of konoha aka naruto uzumaki was being chased by yet another mob. The mob had just conered naruto as the shinobi that were suppost to watch naruto only watched as they smiled at the cowering demon before them.

Untill *POOF* a large scale smoke had appeared out of no where. The smoke had covered the entire area leaving everyone baffled and confused. But when it cleared the boy was gone and in his place was a jack in the box that sprang out a clown that had a stink/paint bomb in each hand. The mob had started to barf as they were covered in rainbow like paint and the horrible stench covered the area.

Meanwhile naruto was confused as he was floating in the air as he was holding someones hand. He looked up and saw a black robed young man as the young man smiled at him as he was laughing at the villagers. He looked down and saw the rainbow like paint and the villagers that were trying to run from the stink. He couldnt help but laugh at the awesome prank the man had done.

Naruto stopped laughing as he saw the anbu that were suppost to watch him. Were helping the mob clear out of the area and were using the wind jutsu to blow the stink away. Naruto was about to say something untill the two teleported again.

Naruto had found himself in a giant living room. He saw a giant flatscreen televison heated flooring various of painting but mostly doodles. Naruto then found the man that had saved him. Presented naruto with pastries and a couple of soda's while he took a soda for himself. Naruto was about to say something untill the man spoke out. So may you tell me why the village of konoha tried to kill their jinchuuriki. Naruto had a blank face as he was about to say something untill. OH im sorry im really bad with manners im tenshi or you may know me as the new shinigami. So whats yours he asked with a smile and star like eyes.

Naruto was speechless as the man was the shinigami and what was this about being a jinchuuriki. Tenshi saw his confused look as he sighed so im guessing you didnt know that you were a jinchuuriki. Naruto just shook his head as he didnt say anything. Untill tenshi said you know its fine to question me. Naruto then shouted various questions or being a jinchuuriki and why didnt no one tell him and why did the shinigami help him.

Tenshi felt a sweat drop as he chuckled as he said wow your as energenic as your mother. Naruto was quiet while stareing at tenshi with shocked eyes as tenshi's eyes widened. NARUTO TELL ME THAT THE SAIDAIME HOKAGE HAD TOLD YOU OF YOUR HERITAGE OR ATLEAST YOUR PARENTS. Naruto was quiet as he said jiji had told me that I was an orphan and that the yondaime had choose me out of badluck. When he looked up he was shocked to she tenshi's face was twitching and was turning blue. Tenshi calmly said naruto if you may excuse me for abit.

Naruto nodded as tenshi walked out of the room. Soon after he left YOUR DAMN SENILE OLD MONKEY as blue glowing like fire poured out from the openings of the door. Soon after that tenshi walked back in and was smiling as he said sorry had to blow off some steam. Naruto sweat dropped as he was about to say something. Untill tenshi said naruto im going out for abit. But just watch what im about to do to a certain monkey kage.

He turned the tv on again as it was in the hokages office. The two saw the hokage giggling perversly as naruto felt another sweat drop. While tenshi smiled and said perfect timing. He soon vanished as tenshi appeared in the office of the hokage tower as he saw the hokage was shocked as he saw anbu had jumped in the smoke.

In the hokage office

The saidaime hokage was reading the newest book that his student had just made as he giggled out damn you jiraiya and your wonderful books. He was about to get to the best part untill the room was covered with blue smoke. He grabbed a kunai and saw his anbu jump in the smoke. Soon as they jumped in the smoke had slowly disappeared as a young dark skinned man gave a devilish smile as he smiled at the hokage. The saidaime had shouted who he was but tenshi had calmly spoken out. He stepped forward as he said my oh my well if it isnt the saidaime hokage the teacher of shinobi. The saidaime felt something familiar about the young man. But he couldnt put his finger on it as he said who he was and why was he here.

Tenshi smiled as he said well first off sarutobi im tenshi. But you may call me the new shinigami. Sarutobis eyes widen as the anbu eyes widened aswell. He stammered as he said yy yyour the ssshiiinnigami. Tenshi smiled at the quiving man as he said yes I am and dont worry im not here for your soul just yet. Im here because I wanted to talk to you about a certain young blond hair boy. Sarutobi eyes widened as he said naruto what happen to him is he alright. Tenshi narrowed his eyes as he said he fine and hes watching us right now. But not here but in my realm sarutobi was heart broken as he said you dont mean hes. Tenshi cut him off as he said DEAR KAMI NO HES NOT DEAD AND YOU HAVE ALOT TO EXPLAIN WHY YOU HAVE DISOBEYED THE YONDAIMES LAST REQUESTS SARUTOBI.

Sarutobi eyes widened as he said how do you know that. Tenshi gave out a dull look as he said REALLY IM THE BLOODY SHINIGAMI AND I MET THE YONDAIME HOKAGE AND HIS WIFE. IN FACT THEY ARE MY BEST FRIENDS YAH JACK ASS. Sarutobi was now quivering as tenshi continued as he said that he saw his best friends son getting chased by a giant crazed mob and he had saved naruto. But he was pissed off as he found out that naruto had no idea who he was his heritage and who were his parents.

Sarutobi gulped as he tried to explain that if iwa knew they would send assassins to kill naruto. Tenshi responded his life would have been better off if iwa knew because konoha shinobi's would die to protect naruto. Sarutobi felt a sweat drop as the death god was right as he tried to convince the death god that he choosed the right path. But tenshi cut him off as he said THATS ENOUGH SARUTOBI YOU ARE A DISGRACE YOU ARE NO LONGER THE STRONG AND KIND HEARTED HOKAGE THAT KONOHA ONCE KNEW. BUT NOW YOU ARE NOTHING MORE THEN A PUPPET TO THE COUNCIL. BECAUSE OF THIS I AM TAKING NARUTO TO RAISE HIM AND TO GIVE HIM THE FAMILY THAT HE TRULY DESERVES. Sarutobi shouted he cant take naruto away. Tenshi glared at sarutobi as he shouted JUST WATCH ME I WILL RETURN WITH NARUTO AT THE ACADEMY GRADUATION BE PREPARED SARUTOBI. BECAUSE I MIGHT BURN THIS DAMN VILLAGE WHEN I RETURN. He gulped as the shinigami disappeared in blue smoke.

Soon afterwords tenshi returned back to his manor. Where he saw naruto was crying as he looked at tenshi and hugged him as he said thank you. Tenshi felt a sweat drop as he said no prob naruto. Now like I said to sarutobi I am going to be your teacher and a brother. Naruto smiled as he was going to be trained by the shinigami. Untill but you wont be alone and neither will I. Shinigami said now I just need to select the right people and he already knew the right people the boys parents and his friends. He just needed to find naruto the perfect friends to team up with in his shinobi career.

He sighed as he looked at naruto as he said naruto im going be busy for abit as im going to start you training regiment and im going to select your new team and teachers. Naruto smiled as he said dont worry I have all the time in the world. Tenshi smiled as he said but dont worry im sure my friends will be thrilled to play with you. Naruto started to be afraid because he thought of demon kids or monsters. Tenshi felt a sweat drop as he laughed and said dont worry naruto they are far from being demons. Naruto sighed in relief but do be cautious of asking who the weather chasers are or the celestrial knights to a certain rainbow coloured one. Naruto nodded as the two vanished as they reappeared. In a colorful land where the sun was glowing brightly. But naruto had dish sized eyes as he saw colored ponies and unicorns that talked and were now looking at them. Tenshi smiled as he said HEY EVERYONE IM BACK. Almost immediatly a pink blur appeared out of no where as the mare said TENSHI KUN ITS BEEN AWHILE WHATS UP AND WHOS THIS as she looked at naruto with a smile and bright blue eyes.

Tenshi laughed at naruto's expression as he said its been along time pinkie how is everyone. Pinkie pie was talking about twilight applejack and everyone else were doing fine and were just doing what they loved in a fast paced like voice. Tenshi smiled as he said that great to hear pinkie pie oh and by the way this is naruto my new little brother. Almost immediatly the pink pony was in front of the boy as she grabbed him and started to twirl him around. Naruto couldnt help it but started to smile and laugh at the mares funny actions. Tenshi smiled as he left because he had a job to do. Pinkie pie smiled as she knew that tenshi left because she knew that she was the perfect baby sitter. Naruto smiled as pinkie pie showed him all of ponyville.

Meanwhile tenshi looked though the television as he looked though to find the perfect friends that naruto needed. He saw a lot of candidates as he then thought why should he have a team when he could have a ton of friends. He started seeing children orphans and abused children he decided to save them all the first was a young girl that was sitting beside a bridge using a trashbag as a blanket.

Tenshi teleported to her as he smiled and let out his angel like wings to show as he extended his hand to her as she saw him and couldnt help but grab his hand. The two soon vanished from the spot as a certain swordsman appeared as he crossed the bridge. Unaware of the protencial apprentice that he could have had.

The two appeared at ponyville where tenshi was infront of pinkie pie and naruto as haku the little girl now wearing the ice like dress was following tenshi. Tenshi showed haku to naruto as the two seemed to connect almost immediatly as he left seeing the group playing tag.

Tenshi decided to increase his search as he grabbed a clone as they started to look for candidates and children that needed saving. The first was a snake like young woman as tenshi then saw that she was a clone and that damned snake sannin was about to use that damned body switching jutsu as he teleported immediatly. He landed in her cage as she was chained like an animal she was hesitant of tenshi as she growled like an animal. But tenshi smiled as he broke her collar and smiled at her and told her that he was here to save her. The woman started to cry as she cried in tenshi's shoulder. He grabbed her as they both teleported.

Soon after a clone teleported in the same area. But in a different spot as it had three girls in it one was a red haired girl with somekind of helmet on her head. The second was another red head but with glasses and the third was a black pony tailed girl. The girls all looked at the angel like being infront of them. The clone soon freed them as he said that he was here to free them. The girls cried but one of them had asked that if he could free her friends. The clone smiled as he summoned another clone as the clone had phazed through the wall as the clone had hugged them and teleported with them holding him tight.

The new clone that was summoned had phazed through the wall to see three boys a two headed boy a big boned one and a four armed boy. The clone smiled as he broke their chains as he said that he was here to save them and their friends were already saved. The boys smiled as they cried and hugged the young man. They too had soon vanished. Meanwhile a certain sannin was pissed off that his slaves were gone and that only his servant a young silver haired man was left. So only the screams of the silver haired medic were heard as the man had taken his body as his own.

The Final clone was in a village as it knocked out the guards of a small cage. The clone opened it to see a skinny white haired boy with two small dots for eye brows. Had looked at the angel like clone the clone smiled as he said that he was here to save him. The boy cried as he tried to get up but the clone had picked him up as he held him in a piggy back fashion. The two soon teleported as the guards soon came and saw the demon was gone.

The entire group of children all looked at eachother as they were now wearing new clean civilian clothes but had also taken a bath. Also tenshi had removed the curse seal and split the two headed boy into two twins. The group had soon appeared in ponyville many were shocked as they saw a group of ponies and two children waving to their savior. The group had got together as they ate apple pie as the snake woman was beside naruto as she felt a connection for some reason.

The group were shocked to hear tenshi was the shinigami. But the ponies had congraduated him on his promotion. Tenshi smiled as he talked to everyone that he is the new shinigami and that he enjoyed helping people and saving lives. Many of the group smiled at him as the group had talked eachother about their lives. Everyone became sad untill pinkie pie had cheered everyone up.

Everyone enjoyed their time in ponyville as tenshi left to seek out teachers for everyone. He sighed as he thought of how this was going to work. Untill TENSHI he jumped as he knew that voice as he looked back as he smiled and said oh hi kami chan hahaha. Tenshi I know what you are doing as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Tenshi was slowly walking back as she then said I CANT BELIEVE YOU DIDNT ASK ME TO face palmed the floor as he said EHHHHHHHHH. Kami laughed as she said that she saw everything that he did and she couldnt help but want to help as she helped picking the teachers for all of the children.

The group had soon revealed themselves from behind kami as they were laughing at the scared shinigami who had started to laugh aswell as many of them. He had already known as the red and blond haired couple that was known as kushina and minato namikaze smiled at him as they thanked him for saving their child and saving the others. Tenshi smiled as he was hugged by a pale skinned woman as she thanked him for saving her daughter. The others were also the parents of the rest of the children. They had all thanked him and asked if he ever needed a favor they will answer the call. Tenshi smiled untill he saw that the children now had teachers. All except the clone he sighed as he didnt know who was going to be her teacher. Untill kami asked him to be her teacher tenshi tensed up as she said the teen had seen him as a brother and also wanted to learn how to be like him. He blushed by her nice words but he smiled more as he never gotten the chance to train anyone before.

So now that the children had teachers as kami also explained that they were all alive again and could return to the elemental countries after they had trained their children in ponyville. Tenshi and kami smiled as the entire group was teleported back to ponyville.

And done that's it for now remember so leave a comment if want more of this and remember im working on other stories so this is good bye for now so cya :P


End file.
